Singing My Way Back To You
by FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy
Summary: NaruHina Song fic sorta. KibaHina in beginning, Naruhina at the end. Hope you like R


**EPB: More fluff. Kinda. Hina/Naru with side of Kiba/Hina at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the songs on here.**

* * *

Our story starts out at Masurao High...

Naruto Uzumaki was scowling at the couple sitting in front of him. Though if you looked close enough, you could see hurt in his eyes as well.

"Dobe, you're still not over it? It's been a month." Naruto looked up at the raven haired boy who had spoken to him. "You really need to get over Hinata."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "How would you feel if I stole Sakura from you!?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"I would kill you." he answered in an icy tone. Naruto sighed.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't. Stop looking at me like that." he said, grinning up at the raven. Sasuke sat down in the seat next to him.

"Good, because I doubt you would want to die by my hand." Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, boucing over to them happily. She sat in Sasuke's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wraped his around her waist.

"Hey Sakura-chan. You're boyfriends threatening me again." Naruto said. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Stop threatening him." she told him. Sasuke grunted. Sakura shook her head looking back at Naruto. "Why so glum? Still not over the break up?"

"What do you think?"

"You can't stay mad forever. Kiba is still your friend you know." Sakura told him. Naruto faced the front again, pouting. Sakura sighed. "Fine. But while you're pounting, don't forget the karoke bar tonight."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Hinata and Kiba are going." Naruto answered. Sakura scowled.

"You're going, even if I have to drag you there. I'll kill you if you don't go!" she said evilly, with an evil chuckel at the end.

"R-right..." Naruto gulped. _'Sakura-chan is scary!' _

That night Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I hope this is okay..." He was wearing ripped up blue jeans, an orange wife beater, and orange hightops. He sighed. "I don't even wanna go..."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled. He went to his door and opened it. Sakura stood there smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"You look great! Now grab a jacket and lets go! Sasuke-kun and Itachi are most likely trying to kill each other." She turned and started back to the car. Naruto grabbed a jacket and ran after her.

"I can't believe you left them alone together." he mumbled.

Sure enough, when they got to the car, Itachi had Sasuke in a choke hold, and Sasuke was biting Itachi's arm...Itachi's arm, which was bleeding...

"You little brat!" Itachi hit Sasuke over the head before taking his place in the drivers seat. He sat with his hands gripping the wheel muttering to himself.

"Hurry up so we can leave." Sasuke grunted, scooting over to make room for the two. They got in, silently laughing.

30 minutes of torture later...

"I'll be here waiting." Itachi said kicking them out of the car. Literally. How he did it from the front seat is beyond me.

"Teme, you're brother's more bitchy than you." Naruto said, watching the car drive off.

"I know." Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakura's hand and headed inside.

"Come on!" Sakura said, grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket and dragging him along.

Inside...

People there: Hinata, Kiba, Shika-kun, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura took off to the table where her best friend was sitting at. Saskue and Naruto followed.

"H-hi, N-naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. Naruto grunted. Hinata looked down quickly.

"Alright!" Ino shouted. They all looked at her. "Everyone, here's how it's going to work! I have everyones name on a piece of paper in this hat," she help up Kankuro's hat(Kankuro grumbled). "And one blank piece. If I draw your name you sing. If I draw the white piece, I put it back and draw out two names, and you have to do a duet!" Everyone groaned. "Deal with it!"

"Can we get this over with?" Neji asked. Ino pouted.

"Killjoy." Neji smirked. Ino reached in the hat and took out a piece of paper. She grinned. "Mr.Killjoy, the stage is waiting!" She sang. Neji groaned.

"Damnit!" he left the table, and a few minutes later walked onto the mini stage that was set up.

Everyone stared when fiddle music started.

'_The devil went down to Georgia. He was lookin' for a soul to steal. He was in a bind 'cause  
he was way behind, and he was willin' to make a deal, when he came across this young man  
sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot. And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said,  
"Boy, let me tell you what._'

Everyone's jaw dropped. Neji smirked as he started the next verse.

'_I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player, too. And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll  
make a bet with you. Now, you play pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due. I'll bet  
a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cause I think I'm better than you." The boy said, "My  
name's Johnny _-Neji pointed to himself-_, and it might be a sin. But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm  
the best that's ever been.'_

Everyone got over thier shock and started cheering._  
_  
_Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, 'cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and  
the devil deals the cards. And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold. But if you lose,  
the devil gets your soul. _

The devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show." And fire flew from his fingertips  
as he rosined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded somethin' like this:

When the devil finished, Johnny said, "Well, you're pretty good, old son, but sit down in that  
chair right there and let me show you how it's done.

Fire on the mountain. Run, boys, run. The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun. Chicken in the  
bread pan pickin' out dough. Granny, does your dog bite? No, child, no.

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that golden fiddle  
on the ground at Johnny's feet. Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever want to try  
again. 'Cause I told you once, you son of a BITCH, I'm the best that's ever been."

Everyone clapped and cheered, whistled and shouted.

"Neji! That was awsome!" Tenten cheered. After that Shino went with Kiba. They some how manage to get Sasuke up there too. They sang Jitter Bug.

Ino was after that, singing 'Hands in My Pocket'. Sakura sang 'A 1000 Miles'. Sasuke was forced to sing again, so he sang 'When You're Evil'. Everyone else just sang random stuff. Until Naruto. He went last and was not happy.

"Naruto, get your ass up there and sing!" Sakura yelled.

"But, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Now mister!" Sakura yelled again. Naruto grumbled and walked off. He appeared on the stage a few minutes later.

As soon as the music started, he started singing.

'_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dimming and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Well think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dimming and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin._'

Naruto was looking at Hinata as he sang this. There was sadness in his eyes. As he started the next part he pointed to himself.

'_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No no no, you know it will always just be me_'_  
_  
'_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!' _

'_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_'

Hinata was looking down regretfully. "Naruto-kun...I-I'm-" Naruto raised voice as the next part started._  
_  
_'So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman swing the focus!  
In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up pick up_'

He lowered his voice again.

Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention  
Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?'

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat _

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster'

Naruto looked back to Hinata. She had a hard look in her eyes and was making her way toward the stage. Naruto just continued singing._  
_  
_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No no no you know it will always just be me _

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster faster!

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster'

The song ended and everyone cheered. Except Hinata. She took the mike from Naruto, as the song she chose started.

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive _

She looked to Naruto, her eyes pleading. He was staring at her in disbelief.

"Kiba looks like you're dumped." Ino said.

"I expected it. She just loves the idiot to much." he told her._  
_  
_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life._

Naruto's eyes sofened. "Hinata..."

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive _

Hinata held her hand out to him.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
the good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..

He took her hand and held it tightly. "I love you." he told her.

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
Every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.

When she finish there were cheers and loud shouts of approval. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her off stage.

"I love you, Hinata." he told her quietly.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back.

Maybe coming wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**EPB: There, no more thought in my mind. I got Naruto and Hinata's song ideas from AMV's...I don't know which. Just random...**

**R&R! Ja ne!**


End file.
